Metamorfosis
by petrichorian
Summary: Cloud tak bermaksud menjadi seorang penyendiri, ia hanyalah seorang jurnalis kikuk yang sedikit membenci kota kelahirannya. Namun saat empat orang elit pemerintah datang dan membawanya menuju pengalaman tak terbayangkan, ia sadar... perang belum selesai. AU. ZackCloud/SephCloud. Rated M untuk kekerasan, bahasa, dan hal lainnya. Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati.


**Metamorfosis**

oleh Petrichorian

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII dan segala isinya merupakan milik Square Enix.

Selamat membaca

* * *

Derap kaki dan engahan nafas cepat memenuhi hutan sunyi itu. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat dan kuat, seakan memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Orang-orang berpikir dunia ini sedang dalam keadaan stagnannya, saat semuanya ada dalam posisi seimbang.

Tak ada yang tahu tentang perang ini.

Ia terus berlari. Ia harus selamat. Memejamkan mata ketika teriakan-teriakan prajuritnya terdengar dari arah belakang.

Sebuah sinar memancar dan mulai membuat kegelapan di sekelilingnya memutih. Sebelum pemuda itu berhasil menolehkan kepalanya, debuman besar terdengar.

Dengan sumpah serapah yang tak berhenti keluar lewat bibirnya, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan kepala dan merundukkan tubuhnya di balik pohon yang menurutnya cukup besar.

Ledakkan selanjutnya berhasil menumbangkan pohon itu.

.

Ada satu hal yang diinginkan Cloud Strife di dunia ini. Hanya satu hal. Bukan membeli sebuah pulau dan bersantai di dalamnya seperti yang Reno―teman berisiknya inginkan, atau seperti si tua Hojo yang selalu mengundang anak-anak kecil untuk mampir ke rumahnya―meskipun sampai saat ini tak ada satupun yang menerima tawaran itu.

_Yah, orang tua waras manapun akan berusaha setengah mati untuk menjauhkan anaknya dari rumah di ujung jalan itu._

Cloud tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana ibunya dulu memandang Hojo dengan hawa membunuh saat mereka bertemu dengan pria tua itu. Setelah dipikir kembali, memang tatapan orang aneh itu padanya membuatnya merinding.

Cloud Strife ingin menjadi seorang penulis.

Mungkin keinginannya ini tak terdengar luar biasa. Dan Cloud sadar orang-orang sekitarnya tak ada yang sepenuh hati mendukung keinginannya tersebut.

_"Wah, itu kabar yang bagus Cloud! Mungkin kau bisa menjadi penulis novel populer seperti Vincent Valentine?"_

_ "Atau kau bisa menulis stensil, aku dengar mereka lebih laku dibandingkan novel serius yang dibuat Vincent itu."_

Lagi-lagi, orang waras mana yang percaya bahwa dia bisa mengalahkan Vincent Valentine? Penulis jenius itu mungkin adalah penulis paling terkenal di abad ini, dan tidak, otaknya tak akan mampu menulis novel semacam itu.

Dan stensil? Umm, menonton film dewasa pun ia tak pernah.

Sedetik kemudian, keheningan di kamarnya terganggu oleh dering yang terdengar dari ponselnya berkali-kali. Dengan enggan Cloud mendudukkan dirinya dan mengambil ponsel dari sakunya.

_Senin, 22 Oktober._

_ Ambil barang di rumah Tn. Gast pukul 11.30_

Seketika itu juga mata biru azure miliknya melirik jam dinding berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan tembok kamarnya yang berwarna putih bersih.

_32 menit lagi._

Cloud meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja sebelah ranjangnya dan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Lalu ia teringat untuk mengembalikan novel-novel yang berserakan di meja belajarnya pada pemiliknya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil novel-novel itu dan memasukannya ke dalam tas kain dan membawanya keluar.

Saat sampai di garasi, ia disuguhi pemandangan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya melupakan seluruh masalahnya sejenak. Motor hitam dengan cat yang berkilap bersih di depannya menimbulkan kilatan senang di matanya. Dengan senyum kecil di bibir Cloud meletakkan tas kain berisi buku yang di bawanya ke bagasi di balik motornya.

Dengan desing yang terdengar indah di telinga Cloud, Fenrir ―motornya itu menyala dengan gagah. Saat pertama kali Ibunya mendengar nama motornya itu, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tak percaya. _"Itu hanya motor, Cloud. Kau tak perlu memberikannya nama seperti seekor anjing atau apapun."_

_Oh Ibu, kau tak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku pada Fenrir._

_._

Nibelheim, kota kecil di kaki sebuah gunung besar bernama Nibel. Dengan penduduk tak lebih banyak dari seperlima penduduk Midgar, sudah dapat dipastikan tak ada yang spesial dari kota ini.

_Hanya kota kecil dengan orang-orang yang kebanyakan tak memiliki mimpi._

Kecuali dirinya.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam lebih untuk mengitari seluruh Nibelheim menggunakan Fenrir atau jenis motor lainnya. Dulu gunung Nibel merupakan sumber tambang terbaik di negara ini, sebelum akhirnya manusia mengeruk mineral-mineral itu habis dan tak ada lagi yang bisa ditawarkan kota yang terlupakan itu.

Cloud memfokuskan dirinya ke jalan di depannya kembali saat menyadari ia sudah dekat dengan tujuan pertamanya. Rumah walikota.

Setelah hati-hati memarkirkan Fenrir di depan bangunan yang sangat akrab di matanya itu, ia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan menekan bel di sampingnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pelayan membukakan pintunya dan lantas tersenyum padanya. Sudah terlalu sering menerimanya di rumah itu.

"Mau bertemu Tifa? Silahkan masuk," wanita di depannya tersenyum ramah.

Cloud mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, aku hanya mau mengembalikan ini," Cloud mengangkat tas kain di tangan kanannya.

"Tunggu sebentar," pelayan itu masuk kembali dan menaiki tangga besar yang terlihat jelas dari pintu depan.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis berambut hitam menuruni tangga dengan lincah. Cloud tersenyum melihat temannya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tifa Lockhart menghampiri Cloud dengan mata berkilat.

"Ah, aku ingin mengembalikan ini." Cloud memberikan tas kain yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Sesaat Tifa bingung melihat tas kain itu, lalu kemudian ia teringat akan novel-novelnya yang ia pinjamkan pada pemuda berambut pirang di depannya itu. "Sudah kau baca semuanya?"

Cloud mengangguk. "Hanya saja, beberapa dari novel ini tak kubaca sampai habis. Sepertinya _teenlit_ benar-benar bukan _forte -_ku."

Tifa terkekeh. Sedikit geli membayangkan Cloud membaca romansa seorang pria dan wanita dengan bumbu drama dan dilema. "Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin baca sesuatu yang baru." Ia kembali terkekeh melihat kekikukan di wajah Cloud. "Nanti akan kuhubungi kau lagi kalau aku punya buku yang menarik."

"Tentu saja. Dan terima kasih untuk bukunya." Cloud tersenyum, lalu melihat jam tangannya. "Ah, maaf Tifa, aku harus pergi."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sedang sibuk ya? Tugas lagi?"

Kali ini Cloud menggeleng, "Tidak, ini pekerjaan untuk _Strife Delivery Service_."

Tifa membentuk huruf 'o' dengan mulutnya, mengangguk mengerti. "Kapan-kapan kita harus berkumpul seperti dulu lagi, sudah lama sekali sejak kita terakhir kali melakukannya!"

"Baiklah, nanti akan kupastikan Reno akan ikut." Cloud menyeringai.

"Cloud!" Tifa bersiap melempar buku di tangannya pada Cloud yang saat itu sudah berlari menghindar.

Masih dengan perasaan geli, Cloud melambaikan tangannya pada Tifa dan menyalakan mesin motornya sebelum derunya memenuhi jalanan.

"Dasar, anak itu tak pernah berubah." Tifa mendesah sebelum menutup pintu depannya.

Cloud Strife adalah temannya sejak kecil. Ia masih teringat saat ayahnya yang walikota itu menyuruhnya menemani anak lelaki kecil dengan rambut pirang yang terlihat selalu sendirian di taman kota. Ia masih ingat bagaimana mata biru besar itu memandangnya.

Dan saat itu Tifa sadar kalau ia adalah anak pertama yang mencoba mengajak Cloud mengobrol. Dulu, hampir seluruh penduduk Nibelheim berambut hitam legam dengan wajah yang sedikit lebih oriental dibandingkan penduduk kota lainnya. Tifa pernah mendengar dari ayahnya kalau Nyonya Strife menikah dengan penduduk dari kota yang jauh dari Nibelheim, dan sepertinya gen suaminya itu lebih dominan pada rambut dan mata anaknya.

Tifa tumbuh bersama Cloud dan ia sama sekali tak keberatan dengan hal itu. Karena sampai saat ini, pemuda itu memang tak memiliki banyak teman, apalagi teman dekat. Dan lagipula, Cloud adalah teman yang menyenangkan.

Gadis itu tahu dulu Cloud sering diganggu oleh anak-anak sebayanya karena rambut dan matanya yang berbeda itu. Kemudian ia memastikan kalau Cloud tak pernah berada jauh dari sisinya.

_Tak ada yang berani mengganggu anak seorang walikota, kan?_

Tifa tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

.

Rumah Tuan Gast berada tak jauh dari rumah Tifa. Sesaat setelah menerima sebuah kotak yang cukup besar dari pria setengah baya itu. Cloud kembali mengendarai Fenrir untuk mengantarkan kotak itu pada alamat penerima.

Sesungguhnya _Strife Delivery Service _sudah tak berfungsi seperti masa jayanya dulu. Kira-kira 32 tahun lalu, kakeknya memulai bisnis pengiriman barang ini. Saat itu tak ada satu pun kantor pos yang berdiri di Nibelheim. Pejabat-pejabat di Midgar tak peduli dengan jaringan komunikasi di Nibelheim.

Seiring waktu berlalu, sudah cukup banyak usaha pengiriman barang yang ada, _Strife Delivery Service_ dengan slogannya _'You name it, we deliver it'_ yang hanya dapat mengirimkan barang sekitar Nibelheim, tak lagi berjaya.

Kakeknya bersikeras tetap menjalankan usahanya itu. Saat ia sekarat di atas ranjang rumah sakit pun, ia berkata pada cucu tunggalnya dengan mata berbinar.

_"Kau harus pastikan Strife Delivery Service tetap ada, Cloud. Kau hanya boleh menutupnya saat tak ada lagi orang yang membutuhkan jasa kita!"_

Cloud yang saat itu berusia 17 tahun hanya mengangguk bingung dan memandang ibunya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan memberinya pandangan, _"Kau dengar dia, Cloud?"_

Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan kakeknya, karena sampai saat ini masih ada saja orang yang membutuhkan jasanya. Orang-orang tertentu sepertinya tak terlalu percaya dengan jasa pengiriman barang komersil, beberapa orang masih percaya dengan jasa yang sudah mereka kenal betul.

Setelah mengantarkan barang itu ke alamat penerima, Cloud menyalakan ponselnya dan memberitahukan Tuan Gist mengenai hal ini. Ilmuwan tua itu kemudian membalasnya dengan ucapan terimakasih dan mengatakan kalau bayarannya sudah ia transfer.

Meskipun jasa pengiriman barangnya masih berdiri hingga kini, tapi Cloud tak bisa menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya hanya pada hal itu saja. Itu sebabnya, sejak ibunya meninggal dua tahun lalu, ia meyakinkan diri untuk melamar pekerjaan pada kantor surat kabar setempat.

Cloud menghela nafas, hari masih panjang dan saat ini ia tak mempunyai hal untuk dikerjakan. Sesaat ia terpikir untuk kembali ke rumah Tifa, mungkin meminjam kembali beberapa novel atau bukunya. Tapi tidak, Cloud harusnya sudah tahu seorang gadis seperti Tifa tak terlalu cocok selera bukunya dengan ia. Kemudian ia teringat Reno, sesaat ia ingin membuka ponselnya, tapi sekali lagi ia urungkan niatnya, ia tak ingin ditemani oleh seseorang yang terlalu berisik saat ini.

_Lagipula dia hanya peduli pada Tifa! Inilah salahnya ketika kau tak punya teman dekat lain selain gadis itu!_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu bergumul dengan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya memutusukan untuk mengunjungi satu-satunya toko buku di Nibelheim sebelum ia pulang. Mungkin ia akan menemukan buku bagus, entah itu fiksi atau yang lainnya.

.

_Sanctum Lantern_ mungkin satu-satunya toko buku di kota itu, tapi bangunan tua itu tak main-main besarnya. Meskipun kadang Cloud menyayangkan kurangnya buku-buku baru di toko itu, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tak ada sama sekali.

Bangunan itu berada di pinggiran Nibelheim, tak jauh dari jalanan menyempit yang menuju Nibel. Dibalik tebing-tebing tinggi yang hampir mengitari toko buku itu, ada _Shinra_ _M__anor_ yang terkenal karena kemegahannya. Memang sudah lama sekali tak berpenghuni, tapi _manor _yang kini dikelilingi ilalang dan warna tembok yang semakin menghitam itu tetap berdiri kokoh hingga saat ini. Ada desas-desus tentang keangkeran rumah besar itu, tapi Cloud terlalu sibuk untuk tertarik pada hal semacam itu.

_Lagipula siapa orang idiot yang membangun manor sebesar itu di Nibelheim? Dia pikir Nibelheim ini Costa del Sol atau apa?_

Patung naga besar menyambut Cloud di depan pintu masuk toko itu, setelah memastikan Fenrir terparkir dengan aman. Ia memasuki bangunan itu. Ia rasa orang yang membangun _Sanctum Lantern_ tahu betul bagaimana membuatnya serasa seperti di dunia yang seluruhnya berbeda. Dari patung naga di samping pintu, kemudian bagian dalam dengan langit-langit tinggi yang dilapisi mozaik.

_Sungguh klasik, namun indah._

Cloud mengitari bangunan itu untuk beberapa saat. Lalu mengambil beberapa buku yang menarik minatnya, sebelum matanya tertuju pada buku dengan desain klasik di dekatnya.

'LOVELESS'

Semua ditulis dengan huruf kapital. Dengan nama penulis yang tak bisa dilafalkannya. Cloud mengambil buku itu dan memandanginya sesaat sebelum menyadari kalau buku itu adalah kumpulan puisi.

Cloud meletakkan kembali buku itu ke tempatnya. Kumpulan puisi benar-benar bukan minatnya. Pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya membeli beberapa buku tentang menulis yang mungkin akan membantunya, dan mungkin membeli satu atau dua buah buku fiksi sebagai tambahan.

Tifa pernah bercerita bagaimana hebatnya toko buku di Midgar ketika ayahnya mengikuti pertemuan walikota dulu.

_"Kau harus lihat, Cloud! Toko buku itu mungkin tampak akan seperti surga bagimu," Tifa tertawa kemudian melanjutkan. "Suatu saat kau benar-benar harus kesana!"_

Cloud tersenyum.

_Siapa yang tak ingin meninggalkan Nibelheim?_

Ia bergegas menuju kasir dan membayar semua buku yang diambilnya lalu kembali ke rumah kecilnya.

.

Cloud Strife memiliki banyak sekali buku tentang menulis maupun buku sastra lainnya. Mungkin jika ada orang yang bertanya padanya tentang hal seperti itu, ia bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan sangat baik.

Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk belajar lebih dalam mengenai sastra, tapi tak ada sekolah dengan kualitas baik di Nibelheim. Universitas yang terbaik tentu saja berada di Midgar, meskipun kadang-kadang ia dengar universitas di Junon pun memiliki kualitas yang baik, atau jika ia memiliki minat di bidang sains, ia bisa pergi ke Wutai dan bersekolah disana.

Sedangkan satu-satunya universitas terdekat yang menurutnya cukup layak untuk bersekolah ada di Cosmo Canyon. Tapi sayang, tak ada jurusan sastra di sana.

Cloud menghela nafas panjang, kemudian membaca buku barunya dalam diam, sesekali melirik komputer yang ada di seberang ranjangnya. Pikirannya menimbang-nimbang, berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu untuk menulis buku idamannya?

Tidak, ia tahu seluruh teori-teorinya. Ia tahu bagaimana caranya menulis sebuah awal paragraf yang baik, bagaimana merangkai kata agar membuat pembaca penasaran akan cerita selanjutnya.

Lalu apalagi yang ia tunggu?

Mata biru itu terpejam untuk sesaat, pemiliknya berpikir untuk sesaat. Kemudian ia tahu apa yang selama ini ia butuhkan.

Ia butuh cerita.

Cloud menutup buku yang tengah ia baca. Kemudian berjalan menuju meja dan membuka laci pertama, ada sebuah buku catatan disitu. Jemari tangannya mulai membuka halaman-halamannya satu persatu.

Perang, penyihir, diktator, monster.

Seluruh plot cerita yang pernah terpikirkan olehnya ia tulis disitu. Tapi sampai saat ini tak ada yang berhasil membuat semangatnya terbakar dan menulis sampai lelah di depan komputer.

Ia butuh sesuatu yang original.

Seperti buku-buku milik Vincent Valentine yang terkenal itu. Yang berisi tentang idealisme-idealismenya, bagaimana dunia yang sang penulis inginkan, penuh dengan ideologi! Ia butuh hal seperti itu!

Kemudian ia menutup buku itu. Tidak, ia belum bisa menulis. Ia belum mendapatkan cerita yang membuat darahnya berdesir.

Getaran ponsel di sakunya menariknya kembali ke realita. Ia membuka ponselnya dan melihat sebuah nama familier tertera di layarnya. Rufus Shinra. Bosnya.

Ia mengangkat telepon itu kemudian berkata dengan nada formal. "Halo?"

"Oh, hey Cloud. Sudah berapa hari sejak kau dapat tugas, eh? Besok datang ke kantorku jam 11 pagi. Aku punya tugas untukmu."

Kemudian sambungan diputus.

Bukannya Cloud membenci bosnya itu, namun sejak ia bekerja di _Nibelheim Post_, tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapat tugas yang membuatnya bersemangat.

_Memang tak ada yang dapat diberitakan bila kau tinggal di Nibelheim._

_._

_Nibelheim Post _adalah surat kabar lokal di kota kecil itu. Isinya kadang-kadang hanya berupa masalah sehari-hari yang dialami penduduknya, berita kelahiran, kematian, atau pernikahan. Sesekali berita tentang festival-festival kecil yang diadakan setiap 6 bulan sekali.

Selebihnya tak ada yang menarik.

Keesokan harinya, ia memasuki gedung paling tinggi di Nibelheim dengan langkah sedikit gontai. Bangunan setinggi 6 lantai itu dilapisi oleh jendela-jendela besar layaknya gedung di Midgar. Sangat kontras jika dengan bangunan-bangunan lain di Nibelheim yang sebagian besar memiliki desain klasik.

Ruangan Rufus berada di lantai paling atas gedung itu. Mungkin kebiasaan seorang pemimpin untuk memilih lantai teratas gedungnya berhubungan dengan ego mereka.

Cloud melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu mahogani di depannya. Ia menyapa sekretarisnya sebelum wanita itu mempersilahkannya masuk.

Rufus Shinra adalah seorang pemimpin di usianya yang hanya berumur 30 tahun. Dengan postur tubuh yang baik dan rambut pirang juga mata birunya. Mungkin jika rambut pirang Cloud sedikit lebih tua dan warna matanya sedikit lebih gelap, siapapun akan percaya jika ia mengatakan kalau dirinya mempunyai hubungan saudara dengan pria ini.

"Halo Cloud Strife, silahkan duduk." Rufus tersenyum kepadanya dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

Suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari pangkuan bosnya itu, dengan cepat Cloud menyadari kalau suara itu berasal dari Dark Nation, kucing hitam milik Rufus. Cloud mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wajah Rufus. "Jadi, apa tugasku kali ini?"

Rufus menggerakan tubuhnya, mengganti posisi duduknya agar wajahnya sedikit mendekat pada Cloud. "Aku mendapat tawaran yang bagus sekali." Ia berdehem, kemudia melanjutkan. "Beberapa hari yang lalu aku didatangi oleh beberapa orang dari Midgar, pejabat-pejabat itu rupanya khawatir akan pertumbuhan tak merata di negeri ini―" ia mengelus Dark Nation dan bergumam, "―bukannya aku peduli."

"Mereka ingin mempromosikan kota ini agar kelak nanti, orang-orang Midgar atau manapun bisa datang kesini untuk berlibur." Rufus melanjutkan. Tangannya kembali mengelus Dark Nation. "Sayangnya, kota ini tak memiliki sesuatu spesial yang dapat menarik pengunjung. Tak ada pantai indah seperti Costa del Sol atau padang rumput luas seperti Kalm."

"Bukankah ada 7 keajaiban Nibelheim?" Cloud bertanya.

Rufus menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak Cloud, itu sudah terlalu biasa. Sudah banyak orang tahu tak ada yang benar-benar spesial dari hal-hal itu."

_Dia menyebalkan, tapi aku setuju dengannya._

"Jadi aku dan walikota memutuskan untuk hanya fokus pada satu tempat saja. Dan mungkin hal seperti ini bisa membuat kota ini lebih baik." Rufus menyeringai. "Kami ingin membuka _Shinra Manor_ untuk umum."

Raut wajah Cloud berubah, ia terlihat kebingungan. "Bukankah selama ini tempat itu memang terbuka untuk umum?"

Rufus kembali menyeringai. "Sejauh ini itu hanya untuk peserta tur, Cloud. Maksudku disini aku ingin membukanya sebagai penginapan."

"Penginapan?" Ada nada tak percaya pada suara Cloud.

"Ya, bayangkan berapa banyak gil yang akan masuk ke dalam dana kota ini dari hal seperti itu." Rufus membalas.

"Tapi bukankah orang-orang bilang tempat itu berh―"

"Itulah daya tariknya Cloud―" ia mengelus Dark Nation yang kini sudah bangun dari tidurnya, "―akan banyak orang yang penasaran dengan hal semacam itu. Yang kita butuhkan sekarang hanyalah waktu untuk mengembalikan _manor _itu dalam kemegahannya seperti dulu," ia berhenti, kemudian melanjutkan, "dan sedikit promosi."

Cloud tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dengan ragu ia bertanya pada Rufus. "Kau ingin aku menulis tentang _Shinra Manor _untuk dimuat di surat kabar?"

Seringai Rufus melebar. Dark Nation menjilati tangan pemiliknya. "Tepat sekali Cloud, dan tulisan ini akan dikirim dan dimuat di _Midgar Tower Press_."

_Midgar Tower Press? Surat kabar ternama itu?_

"Kau tak salah dengar Cloud." Ia tersenyum melihat raut wajah Cloud. "Rupanya pejabat itu serius akan hal ini. Dan mereka menginginkan tulisanmu dalam 3 edisi koran tersebut. Tulisanmu akan diterbitkan setiap hari Minggu."

Cloud tak yakin dirinya bisa melakukan hal ini.

Rufus masih tersenyum saat ia berkata, "―jadi, _deadline_ pertamamu adalah seminggu dari sekarang. Selamat bekerja."

Tak banyak orang yang berminat menjadi jurnalis di Nibelheim. Bagi mereka yang bercita-cita menjadi jurnalis atau reporter dan memiliki cukup banyak uang, Midgar atau Junon menjadi pilihan yang lebih baik. Karena itulah, jurnalis yang tersisa di kantor surat kabar itu dapat dihitung dengan jari tangannya.

_Nibelheim Post _belum cukup lama berdiri, hanya 12 tahun lalu. Dulu, orang-orang hanya dapat membaca _Midgar Town Press_ yang dikirim ke kota itu setiap minggu. Kemudian tiba-tiba Rufus Shinra yang waktu itu masih sangat muda datang dan membangun gedung tinggi, yang kini menjadi gedung _Nibelheim Post._

Cloud berjalan keluar dari ruangan Rufus dengan wajah bingung. Ia sama sekali tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Pemuda bermata biru itu terpikir untuk menghubungi Tseng, editornya, dan meminta pendapat.

_Tapi aku tak mau menyusahkan orang lain._

Lantai lift dibawahnya bergetar konstan seiring benda besi itu turun melewati lantai demi lantai. Ketika monitor kecil di atas pintu menunjukan angka 4, getaran itu berhenti dan terdengar dentingan yang cukup keras.

Seorang wanita berambut oranye dengan aksen merah memasuki lift tersebut. Dengan cepat Cloud membungkukan tubuhnya dan berucap, "Ah, selamat siang,"

Cissnei tersenyum. "Tak perlu bersikap formal seperti itu, Cloud―" Wanita itu menepuk pundak Cloud lalu melanjutkan, "―kudengar Bos memberimu tugas yang merepotkan ya?"

Cloud menghela nafas. Hanya menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyum kecil.

"Mungkin di matanya kaulah yang terbaik, Cloud." Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir si redaktur. "Lagipula ini bukan hal yang menakutkan, kan?"

_Tak menakutkan? Aku sama sekali tak punya pengalaman akademik di bidang jurnalistik maupun sastra dan kini tulisanku akan dibaca oleh orang-orang Midgar!_

"Aku yakin kau sudah membaca cukup buku untuk membuat tulisan ini, Cloud." Cissnei menepuk bahunya lagi, seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku… hanya tak tahu harus mulai dari mana," Cloud bergumam.

Cissnei berpikir untuk sesaat, kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Perpustakaan, mungkin? Aku tak tinggal disini sejak kecil, jadi maaf jika aku tak bisa membantumu, Cloud."

Cloud tersenyum. "Perpustakaan? Ide bagus menurutku." Ia menunduk dan memainkan tali label nama jurnalisnya dan melanjutkan, "Mungkin setelah itu aku akan pergi ke perpustakaan."

"Semoga berhasil, kalau begitu," Cissnei membalas dengan suara yang ceria.

Membungkukan tubuhnya sekali lagi, Cloud mengucapkan terima kasih dan dalam hati ia mendoakan redaktur _Nibelheim Post _itu agar Gaia tak berhenti memberkati wanita itu.

.

Jika satu-satunya toko buku di Nibelheim mempunyai bangunan cukup besar dengan arsitektur unik, satu-satunya perpustakaan di kota kecil itu memiliki karakteristik yang jauh berlawanan.

_Nibelheim Public Library _adalah sebuah bangunan kecil dan hanya memiliki dua lantai, dengan lantai kayu dan pintu masuk yang terbuat dari kaca yang dibingkai oleh kayu oak. Atap prisma segitiga di atasnya tak ayal membuatnya seperti sebuah rumah tua besar, tempat orang-orang bernaung.

Cloud melangkahkan kaki ke dalam gedung itu, bau lembaran halaman dari buku-buku yan entah sudah berapa lama disimpan, di jajaran rak-rak itu, menyambut indera penciumannya.

Dulu ketika umurnya masih belasan tahun, Cloud dan Tifa hampir menghabiskan setiap hari mereka di perpustakaan ini. Kebanyakan hanya untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari kejaran orang-orang yang tak pernah berhenti mengganggunya.

_Siapa yang berani membawa keributan ke perpustakaan yang sepi ini?_

Sepasang mata biru miliknya melirik ke deretan rak panjang yang memajang buku-buku fiksi. Buku milik Vincent Valentine mendominasi deretan itu, tampak beberapa bagian kosong diantara buku-buku itu, rupanya sampai sekarang pun, penulis yang tak pernah ia lihat wajahnya itu masih terkenal namanya di seluruh Nibelheim.

Cloud menahan diri untuk tidak berjalan ke depan rak itu dan membaca beberapa halaman kembali dari buku yang sangat akrab di matanya itu. Tapi ia kesini untuk tujuan lain.

_Darimana aku harus mulai mencari? Bagian sejarah?_

Sayangnya buku-buku mengenai sejarah di perpustakaan itu tak sebanyak tumpukan buku Vincent Valentine maupun penulis fiksi lainnya. Cloud menggaruk bagian belakangnya perlahan.

_Apakah ini akan berhasil?_

Perang Wutai, perang Wutai, perang Wutai, Nibelheim dan Kejayaan Nikel, Nibelheim: Menantang Lupa.

Cloud mengerutkan alisnya, semua buku sejarah yang berhubungan dengan Nibelheim sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan hal yang ia cari. Ia mengambil beberapa buku tentang Nibelheim, berusaha mencari beberapa kalimat yang dapat membuatnya memahami Shinra.

Ia tahu dulu Shinra merupakan satu-satunya perusahaan penghasil tenaga di negara ini. Mereka tak menggunakan nuklir, air, udara, maupun benda alam lainnya untuk menghasilkan energi dahsyat itu. Ilmuwan-ilmuwan yang bekerja di Shinra menemukan suatu zat dengan jumlah energi yang luar biasa, mengalahkan mineral apapun yang saat itu sudah hampir habis dari tanah mereka.

Mako. Dengan sangat bangga presiden Shinra waktu itu mengumumkan kabar ini, energi yang tak terbatas, akan terus menyuplai semua orang dengan mudah. Tanpa efek samping seperti nuklir atau batu bara.

Tentu saja semua orang menyambut gembira hal itu, dan lagi, Shinra berjaya berpuluh tahun lamanya. Sebelum akhirnya, suatu insiden akhirnya membuka mata orang-orang yang gelap dengan kemewahan itu, mako tak sepenuhnya menyenangkan.

Cloud memejamkan matanya, guru sejarahnya tak pernah bercerita lebih dari itu. Yang ia tahu selanjutnya, karena insiden tersebut, Shinra jatuh. Dan seluruh kuasa atas reaktor mako berada di tangan pemerintah.

_Lalu apa hubungan reaktor mako, Shinra Manor, dan Rufus Shinra?_

Ibu jari dan telunjuk pemuda berambut pirang itu mengurut daerah diantara alisnya dengan perlahan. Buku yang berserakan di atas meja di depannya sama sekali tak membantu. Ia seharusnya tak perlu mengetahui hal itu lebih dalam lagi, ia hanya perlu fokus pada _Shinra Manor_, karena ia menulis untuk kolom wisata, bukan kolom sejarah atau apa. Dan tidak, ia tak mau pergi kembali ke kantornya dan bertanya pada Rufus tentang hubungan nama keluarganya dengan rumah tua itu.

"Yo, kau memang berada disini ternyata!"

Seseorang menepuk pundak Cloud dengan keras dan membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat. Ia hampir menghela nafasnya ketika melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Ada apa, Reno?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu mengeluarkan senyum lebarnya yang khas dan menjawab pertanyaan Cloud, "Cissnei memintaku mengantarkan ini padamu, yo!"

Cloud mengambil secarik kertas yang Reno berikan dan membaca isinya baik-baik.

"Itu daftar hal yang harus kau tulis, yo! Mungkin Cissnei merasa kau akan kelimpungan menulis artikel ini!" Pemuda itu tertawa.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu." Cloud memasukan kertas tersebut ke dalam saku jaketnya dan melirik Reno yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Reno berdecak, tangannya memegang dagunya sendiri. "Kau tahu, Cloud? Jika saja kau lebih ramah sedikit lagi dan lebih banyak tersenyum, aku yakin seluruh wanita di Nibelheim akan bertekuk lutut padamu―" ia menyeringai sebelum melanjutkannya dengan bisikan, "―ah, dan para pria juga, tentunya."

Tanpa basa-basi, Cloud mengayunkan kaki kirinya yang berada di bawah meja pada kaki Reno yang sedari tadi berdiri di tempat yang sama.

"Ah! Itu sakit, yo!" Reno meringis, seringai tadi hilang tak berbekas dari wajahnya.

"Tifa tak akan menerima ajakan kencanmu jika kau terus bertingkah seperti itu, Reno." Cloud berkata dengan nada datar, sama sekali tak merasa iba dengan pemuda rambut merah di sampingnya.

Reno masih meringis menahan sakit berasal dari tulang keringnya dan memegang bagian itu erat, mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. "Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya…" tapi kemudian seringai nakal itu muncul kembali di wajahnya, "… dan kau tahu aku akan mengencanimu dengan senang hati, jika saja rambutmu lebih panjang dan kau punya―hmf!"

Telapak tangan Cloud menutup bibir Reno sebelum pemuda berisik itu mengatakan apapun lagi. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk tak jauh dari situ memberikan pandangan aneh kepada mereka, Cloud menutup matanya dan melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Reno secepat mungkin, wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apalagi yang harus kau sampaikan, Reno."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum masam, "Maafkan aku, Cloud. Aku hanya bercanda, yo!" lalu ia melanjutkan perkataannya sebelum Cloud melakukan sesuatu lagi padanya, "Cissnei menyuruhku membantumu dalam proyek ini, kalau tulisanmu sudah selesai dan kau perlu seseorang untuk mengambil foto tempat itu, kau bisa bilang aku, yo!"

Cloud menghela nafasnya, "Terima kasih, akan kuhubungi kau jika tulisanku sudah ada perkembangan,"

Reno tersenyum lebar, "Midgar mungkin terdengar menyeramkan tapi kau tak perlu terlalu tegang memikirkannya, Cloud. Dan jika kau benar-benar menghabiskan seluruh waktumu membaca buku, kacamata yang jarang sekali kau pakai itu bisa bertahan selamanya di wajahmu, yo!"

"Uh, terima kasih?"

Pemuda berambut merah di sampingnya tertawa, kemudian menepuk punggung Cloud beberapa kali. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan Tifa, yo!" Ia membuka ponselnya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Cloud sembari melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

Cloud tahu dibalik tingkahnya yang kasar dan suaranya yang berisik, Reno sebenarnya tulus pada perasaannya pada Tifa. Hanya saja, dari sekolah menengah atas sampai sekarang, tak pernah sekalipun gadis berambut hitam itu mengatakan 'ya' pada ajakan kencannya.

_Pemuda itu benar-benar tak pantang menyerah, eh?_

Sepasang mata birunya kembali terfokus pada buku-buku di depannya. Ia benar-benar harus mendapatkan sumber yang aktual, secepatnya. Draft tulisannya harus dikirimkan pada Tseng sebelum _deadline _-nya tiba.

Sesekali terlintas pikiran untuk mendatangi langsung _Shinra Manor_ dan berharap ia bisa mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan di sana. Tapi menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam di rumah besar yang menurut orang-orang berhantu sama sekali bukan ide yang bagus.

Cloud memutuskan untuk membaca beberapa buku lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia tahu dirinya tak akan menemukan apapun yang berarti di sini. Akhirnya pemuda itu meletakkan kembali belasan buku itu ke tempatnya dan keluar dari tempat itu. Tidur lebih lama dari biasanya mungkin akan membantu mencerahkan pikirannya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Cloud mencoba untuk melakukan suatu hal yang lebih tradisional dibandingkan mencari di internet atau membaca belasan buku di perpustakaan. Ia bertanya pada orang-orang untuk dipakai sebagai narasumber.

Ia harus tahu lebih dalam mengenai apa yang akan ditonjolkan dari hal ini. Awalnya ia berencana untuk mengulas detailnya dengan sesuatu yang lebih nyata dan merupakan sebuah fakta. Tapi nyatanya usahanya belum berjalan dengan baik.

Wanita tua yang ia temui di toko serba ada pagi ini, kedua gadis berusia 17 tahun yang ia temui di depan sekolah , supir taksi yang mengantarkan tetangganya pulang, ia sudah mencoba semuanya. Setiap generasi, setiap tingkatan sosial.

Bahkan ia bertanya pada Tifa.

"Jadi, sebenarnya tak ada yang pernah melihat hantu-hantu ini?" Cloud menggaruk kepalanya perlahan.

Tifa mengangguk semangat. "Kudengar orang-orang yang datang kesitu hanya merasakannya sekilas. Tak ada yang pernah melihat wujudnya sama sekali. Tapi bukankah itu malah membuat orang semakin penasaran, eh?"

Cloud tak menjawab, sedikit bingung atas kenyataan ini.

"Ini tak seperti lukisan gadis yang seram itu Cloud, katanya kau harus benar-benar ingin melihatnya untuk bertemu makhluk-makhluk itu." Tifa menambahkan.

Cloud mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tak pernah datang ke rumah itu, kan?"

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak, Cloud. Mana ada penduduk Nibelheim yang mau memakai uang mereka untuk mengikuti tur '7 Keajaiban Nibelheim'?"

Jemari Cloud meletakkan kembali buku catatan yang dipakainya ke dalam tas ransel yang dibawanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari lebih banyak narasumber," pemuda itu bergumam.

"Umm… ayahku sering bilang Paman Ben tahu segala hal tentang Nibelheim,"

Cloud mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tifa. "Paman Ben? Lelaki tua itu?"

Tifa mengangguk mengiyakan. "Bahkan ayahku kadang pergi kepadanya untuk meminta solusi. Meskipun terkadang ia terlalu mabuk dan tak ingat siapapun di sekitarnya. Tapi, tak ada salahnya mencoba kan?"

Ia tahu Paman Ben. Sebenarnya nama itu bukanlah nama aslinya, semua orang memanggilnya begitu sejak dulu, dan tak ada yang mau menghabiskan waktu luang mereka untuk menanyakan nama aslinya. Kemudian beberapa orang anak mulai memanggilnya 'Ben si Penyendiri' sebelum akhirnya seluruh penduduk kota memanggilnya Paman Ben.

Mungkin hampir seluruh Nibelheim kenal dengannya. Umurnya 67 tahun, tentu saja ia mengetahui segalanya tentang kota tempat tinggalnya itu. Semua orang tahu pria tua itu menghabiskan waktunya di bar dan di taman kota setiap hari.

"Ya, tak ada salahnya mencoba." Cloud meyakinkan diri, seharusnya pria tua itu pun ada di tempat yang sama malam ini.

"Semoga berhasil, Cloud!" Tifa tersenyum.

_Semoga._

_._

Paman Ben masih berpenampilan sama dengan pria tua yang sering dilihat Cloud di taman kota dulu. Rambut hitamnya yang kini memutih tergulung berantakan di kepalanya, jaket hitam usang yang sejak dulu dipakainya masih bertahan. Guratan-guratan keriput di wajahnya yang diselingi dengan bekas luka menandakan betapa banyaknya pengalaman―baik manis atau buruk, yang dialami pria itu.

Cloud menelan ludah sebelum memberanikan diri duduk di sebelah pria tua itu. Ia mengenakan pakaiannya yang paling sederhana, tanpa kemeja putih dan celana hitam yang biasa ia kenakan sebagai seragam jurnalis _Nibelheim Post_. Cloud tak ingin Paman Ben menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis karena ia adalah seorang jurnalis, seseorang pernah mengatakan kalau pria tua di sampingnya ini sedikit membenci profesi itu.

Dengan sedikit kikuk Cloud memanggil bartender yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan. Tanpa raut wajah yang berubah, ia memesan minuman dengan kadar alkohol yang paling sedikit. Kemudian dengan perlahan, Cloud mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Paman Ben.

"Selamat malam," Cloud membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit. Paman Ben tak bergeming, hanya saja kedua mata hitam itu meliriknya sebentar.

"Saya Cloud Strife, dari _Nibelheim Post_. Permisi, apa boleh jika saya―"

"Dengar nak, kalau ini tentang perang brengsek itu lagi, kau lebih baik tak ganggu aku lagi."

Cloud sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan itu.

_Mungkin jika aku berusaha sedikit lagi._

"Ah, tentu saja tidak." Cloud berusaha tersenyum. "Hanya saja, saya tertarik dengan suatu hal yang mungkin hanya anda saja yang tahu,"

Paman Ben masih tak bergeming, tapi kini ia tak berkomentar. Cloud memilih untuk menunggu dan meminum minuman pesanannya yang baru saja diantar.

Ia tahu perang bukankah suatu topik yang dengan santai bisa dibicarakan dengan Paman Ben. Orang-orang bilang, seluruh keluarga Paman Ben menjadi korban dalam sebuah perang. Ironis.

"Apa yang kaubutuhkan, Strife?"

Suara Paman Ben membuyarkan lamunan Cloud. Mencoba untuk tak terdengar gugup, pemuda itu berbicara, "Ini tentang _Shinra Manor_. Walikota dan Rufus Shinra berencana untuk merombaknya menjadi sebuah penginapan."

Tawa serak dan dalam terdengar di telinga Cloud. Paman Ben lalu meminum sisa minuman di gelasnya dalam sekali tenggak. Menunggu pemuda pirang di sampingnya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan aku ditugaskan untuk menulis artikel mengenai _Shinra Manor_. Namun tak ada sumber aktual yang menjelaskan bagaimana rumah besar itu berdiri dan―"

"Rahasia _Shinra Manor _sama gelapnya dengan langit malam, Nak. Bukan sesuatu yang pantas kau publikasikan di sebuah surat kabar."

Cloud mulai tak menyukai bagaimana pria tua di depannya ini sudah dua kali memotong pembicaraannya.

Paman Ben kemudian berbicara lagi. "Di kota kecil seperti ini pun, pernah ada hal-hal yang tak sepantasnya dilakukan."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Menurutmu mengapa sampai sekarang tak ada yang berani menyentuh rumah sebesar itu?" Paman Ben terkekeh.

"Orang-orang bilang rumah itu berhantu," Cloud berkata dengan ragu.

Tawa Paman Ben semakin keras. "Kau percaya?"

_Tidak, aku belum melihatnya langsung._

"Mereka hanya pakai hal-hal seperti ini sebagai sumber uang, bahkan tak peduli rahasia yang ada di balik rumah itu." Paman Ben melambaikan tangannya pada si bartender, dan tanpa diperintah, ia mengambil gelas kosong di depan pria tua itu dan mulai membuat minuman baru.

Cloud sadar pembicaraannya dengan Paman Ben tak terlalu memberikan perubahan yang besar bagi tugasnya. Malah perbincangannya dengan pria tua itu seakan menambah daftar pertanyaan yang tak terjawab di pikirannya.

Ia memanggil bartender itu kembali, dan mengambil dompet dari saku celananya. Dengan sedikit berbisik Cloud meminta si bartender menghitung juga jumlah tagihan Paman Ben. Setidaknya ia harus memberikan suatu tanda terima kasih untuk obrolan mereka malam ini.

Cloud membungkukan tubuhnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada Paman Ben, lalu memberitahu kalau ia mungkin akan datang lagi ke tempat itu kapan-kapan. Paman Ben tak membalas, hanya memandang wajahnya lekat-lekat dari sepasang mata tajamnya.

Sebelum Cloud sempat melangkahkan kakinya, Paman Ben berbicara dengan suara beratnya. "Saranku, jauhi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Shinra, Nak." Ia menenggak minumannya kembali. "Juga Hojo."

_Apa? Hojo?_

_To be continued._

* * *

_A/N: I'm finally out of my shell. _Setelah entah berapa lama saya terkurung dalam beban hidup, akhirnya saya berani membuka kembali imajinasi saya dan menuliskannya dengan semangat. Silahkan berkomentar dan memberikan kritik jika pembaca punya waktu lebih banyak. Terima kasih :)


End file.
